The invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a plurality of exposure members.
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type has been known which includes an upper cover that opens and closes an opening formed at an main body, a plurality of LED units (exposure members) that exposes a plurality of photosensitive drums and a metal side frame that is provided to the main body.
Specifically, the upper cover has an upper panel (cover-side metal plate) that supports the respective LED units and consists of a metal plate. The upper panel is electrically connected to the side frame (main body-side metal plate) via a conductive cable and is thus grounded in the vicinity of a hinge that connects the upper cover and the main body. The respective LED units are electrically connected to the side frame via a plate spring and are thus grounded.